The vast majority of packaging of spreadable foodstuffs lack any functionality to allow contents to be used directly from the packaging. The packaging for spreadable foodstuffs such as ketchup, mustard, cream cheese, peanut putter, jelly, etc. typically require a knife or other utensil not part of the food packaging to remove the foodstuff from a container and/or achieve spreading the foodstuff as desired. Even containers that allow for squeezing the foodstuff contained therein directly out of the packaging often still require a utensil not part of the food packaging to evenly spread the foodstuff. Such containers also often do not dispense foodstuffs easily as the void space of the container increases as foodstuff is consumed. Often the contents may splatter or take a significant amount of time to flow due to a large volume of air in the container. Air being introduced to the container during the products use also negatively affects product freshness.
Traditional food containers are also typically challenging for children, elderly, disabled, or physically challenged individuals to use. Such containers also require utensils to be washed after every minor use of the product, which is a particular inconvenience during such activities as traveling, picnics, or other occasions where typical kitchen amenities are not present in addition to individuals who do not own a dishwasher.
The invention is also designed for use with a variety of non-food semi-solid or gelatinous substances. These substances include but are not limited to toothpaste, shoe polish, paints, cosmetics, thick oils, topical medications, and emollients. The typical containers for these substances are often the same and have the same limitations as those used for foodstuffs. These main limitations being the need for an additional utensils to remove and use the substance from the container, air being introduced to the containers over time as the substance is used, and difficulty of use for children or individuals with physical limitations.